Mawile y Larvitar: Aspiraciones de novatos y sentimientos de campeones
by Nealikh
Summary: La derrota de Máximo ante una extraña Aspirante ha llevado la inquietud e incertidumbre a la región de Hoenn. Ryuko y Porlakh son compañeros de la Escuela Pokemon de Ciudad Férrica. La noticia de la Liga será el punto de partida de una gran aventura para ambos.
1. 1 Quién gana y quién pierde

_Pues os presento un fanfic de Pokémon que estoy haciendo a la par que otro fanfic de un gran amigo mio (Ryuko, el cual lo tiene subido por aquí como "Patata Diablica" xD)._ _Y bueno, la verdad es que me lleva bastante ventaja jajaja. Espero os gusten nuestras historias y... ¡A tope!_ _Cualquier cosa, contáctenme )_

 **DISCLAIMER:** En este fanfic se utilizan tanto personajes como lugares que corresponden a Pokémon Company (Game Freak).

Tengo permiso para la utilización de los nicks (de ámbito público todos) que aparecen en el relato correspondiente a terceros.

Original es la trama y algún que otro personaje y escenario creado por mi mismo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1. Quién gana y quién pierde**

-¡Ahí está ese potentísimo Patada Salto Alta! ¡Nuestro Campeón Máximo está contra las cuerdas! – Gritaba el comentarista desde la pantalla de la televisión.- Solo le queda un pokémon, y todos sabemos cuál es. El caso es que al aspirante aún le quedan tres pokémon.

-¡Adelante, Metagross!- Diciéndolo confiado.

El Metagros rompió el suelo, levantando trozos de hormigón y ladrillo con cada pisada. Su rugido chirrió por toda la estancia.

-¡Firedonna, hagamoslo!- El Aspirante alzó la mano derecha hacia el cielo y en su muñeca un brazalete empezó a brillar.- ¡Megaevoluciona!

Una inmensa energía se traspasó del Aspirante hacia Lopunny. Esa especie de carcasa energética no tardó en romperse y…

-¡Mega Lopunny, Puño Fuego!

Lopunny, con una nueva apariencia, más desafiante que nunca, se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia su oponente.

-¡Metagross!

El grito del Campeón se oyó y retumbó varias veces en las televisiones de todo Hoenn.

-¡Megaevolución! ¡Cabeza hierro!

Una leve sonrisa se esbozó de la boca del Aspirante.

-¡Gané! ¡Firedonna es más rápida!- Gritó el Aspirante de punta a punta del estadio para que lo oyera Máximo.

Mega Lopunny se alzó en el aire a una velocidad vertiginosa. Y a la misma velocidad dio un tremendamente eficaz Puño Fuego. Mega Metagross, aun con sus cuatro brazos y las estadísticas en sus límites, no tuvo oportunidad, ni de esquivar ni de resistir ese golpe.

El estadio quedó con un cráter allí donde se hallaba Mega Metagross debilitado.

-¡K.O. de un golpe! ¡Se nos corona un nuevo Campeón!- El comentarista estaba entre eufórico y apenado, al igual que toda la gente de Hoenn que estaba viendo la partida. -¡Se nos acerca una nueva era en la Liga Pokémon! … … ¡El nuevo Campeón y su Lopunny han podido con todo a su paso!

El griterío en la Escuela Pokémon de Ciudad Férrica era ensordecedor.

-¡Que digo que el Aspirante es el mejor entrenador del mundo!

-¡No! ¡Máximo es más guapo y mejor entrenador!

El primer chico sacó su pokeball.

-¡Te reto, Ryuko! ¡Quien gane tendrá razón!

La chica sacó la pokeball de su bolsa.

-¡Te aseguro que ganaré yo!

Los chicos apartaron las mesas y los dos profesores se pusieron al frente de la marabunta.

-Las reglas serán sencillas, el combate se hará a un pokémon, el primero que caiga pierde. ¡Enseñadnos qué es lo que habéis aprendido!

-¡Si, Profesor Bruno!- Gritaron los dos chavales a la vez.

-¡Adelante, Mawile!- Gritó el niño.

-¡Te elijo a ti, Larvitar!- Ryuko gritó aún más fuerte.

Ambos pokémon salieron al unísono y gruñeron, el combate había comenzado.

-Mawile, Impresionar.

Larvitar no era tan rápido como Mawile y esta le gruño por la espalda, haciéndolo retroceder.

Entre el griterío de niños siempre se oía lo mismo.

-Profesor Bruno, -Le preguntó el otro profesor.- ¿usted piensa igual? Por relación de tipos es cierto que Ryuko parte con ventaja. Al saber que la Tierra puede contra el Acero.

-Eso sería así si el pequeño de Larvitar conociera algún movimiento de tipo tierra…

-La Tormenta arena no le afecta a los pokémon de tipo Acero. – Pensaba Ryuko para sus adentros.- Solo puedo hacer una cosa.

-¡Larvitar, utiliza tu Chirrido!

-Se ve que pensamos lo mismo, ¡Mawile, Llanto Falso!

El lloriqueo de Mawile dio pena a Larvitar, el cual sintió algo extraño en su cuerpecito. Entonces empezó a chirriar, e hizo estremecerse a Mawile.

-¡Se están bajando las defensas!

-Chirrido, el ataque que baja más drásticamente la defensa física, y Llanto falso, el que baja más rápido la defensa especial.- Pensaba Prof. Bruno.- Esto se va a decidir por poco, por muy poco, pero Ryuko no podría haber elegido a peor adversario. Ese Mawile…

-¡Mawile, arremétele con Mordisco!

Mawile se lanzó con la mandíbula potente de su espalda hacia Larvitar. Este saltó hacia un lado, pero fue mordido de todas formas.

-¡Larvitar, Chirrido de nuevo!

Larvitar recién se había librado del yugo de las mandíbulas de Mawile, estaba algo dolorido, pero se apoyó firmemente sobre sus dos patas y dio un tremendo chirrido que volvió a estremecer a Mawile.

-¡Se la juega a un ataque!- Pensó sorprendido el Profesor Bruno.

-Mawile, terminemos con esto, ¡Mordisco!

-Él por otro lado va seguro.- Pensó Bruno.

Mawile se lanzó contra Larvitar. Este iba a volver a esquivar con un salto, Mawile se dio cuenta, pero terminó sin saltar. Un esquivo perfecto.

-¡Ahora Larvitar, muérdelo!

Mawile estaba totalmente expuesta. No podía hacer nada. Larvitar la mordió sin reparo y la aparto hacia un lado. La herida tenía muy mala pinta, Mawile estaba tirado en el suelo.

-Creo que terminó.- Rondaba por los pensamientos de Bruno.- Te confiaste chaval.

Todos vitoreaban a Ryuko. Era la ganadora, se sentía ganadora.

Larvitar jadeaba.

-¡Mawile! ¡Viento Feérico!

-Porlakh tio, admite la derrota.- Le dijo uno de sus compañeros.

Un gritito calló a todos.

-Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…

Mawile empezó a levitar. Sus ojos se le iluminaron de color rosa y blanco. Abrió los brazos en forma de cruz y en un instante, unió las palmas. Un vendaval rosado apareció de la nada. Larvitar intentó resistirlo, pero recordó el llanto del principio del combate, tan desesperanzado…

Larvitar cayó de cabeza al suelo.

-¡No!- Ryuko fue a por él.- ¡No!

-Bueno,- El Profesor Bruno se metió en medio del campo dando palmas para calmar el ambiente.- creo que el combate ha terminado. Por la mínima, pero el ganador es Porlakh. Ya sabéis, los pokémon heridos han de ser llevados al Centro Pokémon.

Ryuko abrazó a su Larvitar mientras salía de la escuela con dos lágrimas como ríos.

Porlakh la siguió con su Mawile en brazos también.

Sorpresivamente para Porlakh, Ryuko se dio la vuelta. Sus lágrimas cayeron con el movimiento, haciendo brillar su lindo rostro.

-¿Te acuerdas de la clase de la amistad pokémon de la semana pasada?- Porlakh la miraba sorprendido.- Se va a llamar Tarrinas… ¡Y junto a él me haré la más poderosa de todos los entrenadores pokémon!

-Jajaja, acepto el reto.- Dijo Porlakh.- Te estaré esperando en la Liga Pokémon como Campeón.

-Ten por seguro que esta será mi última derrota. Así que yo seré la que te espere como Campeona.

Ambos sonrieron.


	2. 2 El alma de la destrucción

**DISCLAIMER:** En este fanfic se utilizan tanto personajes como lugares que corresponden a Pokémon Company (Game Freak).

Tengo permiso para la utilización de los nicks (de ámbito público todos) que aparecen en el relato correspondiente a terceros.

Original es la trama y algún que otro personaje y escenario creado por mi mismo.

 **Capitulo 2. El alma de la destrucción**

-Aura, ¿estás segura de que es él?- El Profesor Bruno se fue del salón de clases a su despacho, haciendo como que andaba, pero se le notaba que corría.

-Tienes que venir a la Ciudad Colosalia antes de que entre en la Liga Pokémon.

-¡No puedo ir más rápido! –Bruno corrió hacia la entrada de la escuela.- ¡Blasco! –Este lo miró sobresaltado, dejando la conversación que tenía con dos de los alumnos.- Tengo que dejarlos a tu cargo, por favor. Sé que fui yo quién te pidió que vinieras.

-No te preocupes. Me trae buenos recuerdos este lugar. Vuelve pronto.

Una sonrisa se le dibujó a Bruno.

-¡Pelliper, vuelo! ¡A Ciudad Colosalia, rápido!

Aura estaba contra las cuerdas.

-Solo le he conseguido debilitar a un Pokémon.- Pensaba para sus adentros.- ¡Y a mí solamente me quedan tres!

Aura, algo dubitativa, llamó a su Ludicolo.

-Solo tengo que ganar tiempo. No tardes Bruno.

El contrincante mandó lanzar un psíquico a su Pokémon. Pero Aura fue rápida e hizo que el ataque se estrellase contra el protección de Ludicolo.

-¡Por qué diantres tienes un Mewtwo!- Aura se lo gritó a la cara. Pero el contrincante solamente se recolocó su gorra roja y blanca.

Su Mewtwo gritó cuando su entrenador le señaló la acción de atacar. Otro psíquico fue directo a por Ludicolo, el cual no tuvo ninguna opción ni de correr ni de refugiarse. Fue levantado por los aires y estampado contra el suelo.

-Eres un tanque, Ludicolo. Sé que puedes salir de esta, sé que pued-…

Aura se tuvo que detener. Después de tal ataque, el cuerpo de Ludicolo estaba deformado, como si lo hubieran pisado.

Las lágrimas de Aura empezaron a correr en aquel silencio.

Sus ojos se tornaron en platos.

-¡Blaziken, destrózalo!- Su pulsera empezó a brillar.- ¡Megaevoluciona!

-¡Aura! ¡Pero qué demonios estás haciendo!- Máximo salía en ese momento de la Liga Pokémon.

No pudo decir ni una palabra más.

Él imponía. Y su Pokémon lo alzaba hasta la cumbre.

-¿Qué se cuenta el mejor entrenador Pokémon del mundo, dejándose caer por un lugar como este?- Máximo cambió la forma de mirarle, altivo e imponente.

Junto al poder de Mewtwo, Rojo le entregó una carta a Máximo. Estaba sellada y provenía del Profesor Oak.

-¡Oak! Cuanto tiempo sin saber de él. Ya estará mayor el pobre.

La cara de Máximo empezó a cambiar a un sentimiento entre tristeza y enfado.

Cuando la terminó de leer volvió su mirada hacia arriba.

-¡Aura, que no entre de ninguna manera!- A Máximo se le notaba alterado.- Es capaz de destrozar el equilibrio de todo Hoenn si pone un pie en este edificio.

La entrenadora no sabía qué podía hacer.

Bruno se encontraba sobrevolando Pueblo Oromar cuando un grito rasgo el cielo.

-¿El Pilar Celeste?... -Bruno no daba crédito.- Aura, no estarás pensando en…

Rayquaza salió disparado destruyendo toda una pared de la torre. Su grito era de dolor.

Miró a Bruno.

Y voló en dirección a Ciudad Colosalia.

Por el cielo empezaron a nacer corrientes eléctricas y fuertes vientos.

Bruno se dio cuenta. Ciudad Colosalia estaba sumida en la oscuridad. Las nubes negras descargaban su irá en forma de un diluvio.

-No…-Bruno empezó a imaginarse lo peor.- Aura…

El grito de Rayquaza hizo al entrenador desafiante mirar al cielo. Y, entre gotas y rayos vislumbrar a la legendaria criatura.

-¡No vas a pasar! ¡No puedes venir y creerte el único en el mundo! ¡Tú no sabes nada de este país! ¡Y no te voy a dejar sumirlo en la oscuridad!- Aura estaba totalmente empapada. Sus ojos estaban rojos, y sus lágrimas se camuflaban con la gran lluvia.

Rayquaza estaba encima de ellos, mirando al entrenador cuyo Mewtwo, aunque no fuera más que del tamaño de un humano, su aura hacía tener en jaque al legendario Pokémon dragón.

Y en ese instante Bruno lo vio.

Aura estaba sentada en el suelo, gritándole a un entrenador al que no podía identificar a causa de la lluvia.

Bruno bajó de Pelliper. Justo al tocar el suelo lo sintió. Sintió ese frio aliento en su pescuezo del Pokémon del rival.

-Es cierto que es un Mewtwo.- Bruno estaba sorprendido y lo miraba mientras se acercaba a Aura.- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Blaziken tenía ambas rodillas dobladas al revés, los brazos estaban rotos por varios puntos, y lo peor era el torso, hecho añicos.

Bruno se tuvo que tapar la boca para no ir a peor.

Su gabardina de profesor ya estaba empapada. Miró al contrincante. Miró al Kyogre de Aura. Miró a Rayquaza.

Mewtwo gritó con todo su poder, aterrorizando desde las plantas hasta los corazones de Bruno y Aura.

-Así que te ha derrotado de forma implacable…- Susurró a sí mismo. Miró a Aura, destrozada mentalmente. Frunció el ceño.- ¡Adelante, Groudon!

Cuando cayó transpasó el lodo, y la tierra se resquebrajó. Y ante su alarido parte del suelo se secó y se prendió fuego.

La tormenta empezó a empeorar. La aparición del calor intenso provocó un tornado de presiones atmosféricas que envolvió a los tres entrenadores en su epicentro.

Rayquaza resquebrajó el cielo con su grito, pero Mewtwo era implacable y su aura ni se inmutó.

El entrenador señaló al cielo. El poder del Pokémon jamás creado se hacía patente y con el psíquico hizo descender a rayquaza de los cielos, estrellándolo en medio de ambos bandos, y arastrandolo hasta el borde del precipicio hasta que cayó al agua.

Kyogre y Groudon dejaron de mirarse para gritar a Mewtwo. Y éste les respondió.

Ahora sin la lluvia Bruno no tuvo dudas.

-Así que éste es realmente el famoso Rojo.- El cual estaba sosteniéndose la gorra para que no se volase.- Terminemos con él, Aura.

La entrenadora se limpió las lágrimas y guardando a Blaziken en la pokeball se puso al lado de Bruno.

Ambos gritaron al unísono:

-¡Regresión primigenia!


	3. 3 La derrota de los recuerdos

**DISCLAIMER:** En este fanfic se utilizan tanto personajes como lugares que corresponden a Pokémon Company (Game Freak).

Tengo permiso para la utilización de los nicks (de ámbito público todos) que aparecen en el relato correspondiente a terceros.

Original es la trama y algún que otro personaje y escenario creado por mi mismo.

 **Capitulo 3. La derrota de los recuerdos**

-¡Nosepass, Tumba rocas!- Petra gritó la orden a su pokémon.

-¡Mawile, resístelo y aséstale un Mordisco!

Porlakh se veía decidido, y Mawile se dio cuenta de esa determinación. Consiguió resistir sin problemas aquel Tumba rocas, y aunque el suelo le dificultaba la movilidad consiguió meterle un Mordisco crítico. Nosepass se dolió muchísimo.

-¡Nosepass, utiliza tu Fortaleza!

-Demasiado tarde, Petra. Mawile termínalo.

Mawile asintió, los ojos le empezaron a brillar de rosa y la mirada se clavó de lleno hacia el Nosepass.

-¡Oh, no! La defensa especial de Nosepass… ¡No está como para recibir ataques ahora mismo!- Pensaba Petra.-Esos Llantos falsos durante todo el combate, solo quería llegar a este momento.

-¡Mawile, Viento feérico!

Mawile abrió sus brazos y sin pensarlo juntó las palmas. El Viento feérico empezó a soplar, dañando a Nosepass gravemente hasta dejarlo debilitado.

Un silencio se hizo en la sala rocosa. Los entrenadores del gimnasio, discípulos directos de Petra no se lo podían creer, ese chaval, la había derrotado.

-¡Já! Tienes fuerza. Puedo sentir que tu potencial crecerá desorbitadamente. Pero ten cuidado, cuida a tus pokémon, pues tu poder puede afectarles negativamente a ellos.- Petra respiró profundamente.- Te hago entrega de esta Medalla Piedra, símbolo de que te has hecho tan poderoso como para superar a una líder de gimnasio.- Porlakh inclinó la cabeza.- Además quiero regalarte una MT, es mi movimiento favorito, Tumba rocas. Solo la podrás utilizar una vez, pero seguro que te es de utilidad.

-Muchas gracias.- Porlakh guardó el disco en su mochila.- Si quiero llegar a la Liga Pokémon, he de aprender a cuando utilizarla, gracias.

Petra se empezó a reír sutilmente.

Ryuko derrotó sin mayores problemas a los aprendices de Petra junto a su Tarrinas. Por fin entraba en el estadio de piedra. Al otro lado la líder Petra la esperaba con la pokeball en la mano.

-Hoy parece que voy a estar ocupada.- Dijo Petra quitándose los pelos de la cara.- ¿Cuántas medallas tienes?

-Ninguna, esta es la primera vez que me enfrento a un gimnasio. El Profesor Bruno me dijo que para hacerme fuerte debía empezar por derrotarte.- Ryuko le mostró su pokeball estirando el brazo derecho de manera desafiante.

Petra sonrió.

-¿Así que Bruno, eh?- Pensó Petra.- Hacía mucho que no me sentía así.

-Será rápido. Un combate sin restricciones especiales. ¡Adelante, Geodude!- Petra lanzó su pokeball sin miramientos.

-¡Tú puedes, Tarrinas!

Larvitar se encontró frente a frente contra Geodude, y el combate por fin comenzó.

-¡Geodude, rizo defensa!- Gritó Petra.

-¡Tarrinas hazle tu nuevo movimiento, guardia baja!

Geodude se hizo una bola de piedra dura y maciza, pero entre toda esa defensa, Larvitar encontró un punto débil, había descuidado la parte de abajo, y le propinó un puñetazo crítico. Geodude cayó al suelo, pero no tardó mucho en levantarse.

-Solo ha tenido suerte, Geodude. ¡Tumba rocas!

-¡Tarrinas, corre, esquívalo y mordisco!

Larvitar empezó a correr pero una lluvia de rocas le empezó a entorpecer el paso hasta que quedó sepultado bajo ellas. El ataque de Geodude había dado en el blanco y había reducido la velocidad de Larvitar al dañarle las piernas. Pero Larvitar salió disparado de la montaña de rocas y le propició un potentísimo mordisco al Geodude de Petra. Geodude se tambaleó varias veces después de librarse de ese mordisco.

-¡Lanzarrocas!

-¡Guardia Baja!

Ambas entrenadoras gritaron al unísono. Los dos pokemon empezaron a correr el uno hacia el otro. Geodude roca en mano, Larvitar esquivando rocas del camino. Larvitar saltó. Geodude se quedó sorprendido por la altura que cogió el Larvitar y retrocedió. Y Larvitar dio con un golpe perfecto en la cara de Geodude que cayó fuera de combate.

Ryuko no se lo podía imaginar, había derrotado al Geodude de Petra, estaba muy feliz y orgullosa de su Larvitar. Tanto que saltó al campo a abrazarlo.

-Como se nota que aún te queda camino por recorrer.- Petra habló sin tomar en cuenta los actos de Ryuko.- ¡No te voy a regalar mi Medalla Piedra! ¡Nosepass, destroza!

Ryuko no se lo creía, le quedaba otro pokemon más. Y otro pokemon tipo roca, contra el que no tenía nada realmente efectivo. Tarrinas ya estaba muy tocado, y ese Nosepass parecía muy poderoso.

Entonces fue cuando unas enseñanzas del Profesor Bruno se le vinieron a la mente:

-Chicos, recordad que entre los líderes de gimnasio hay una regla clara, si el aspirante es la primera vez que va a conseguir una medalla, hay una regla no escrita que el líder no utilizará objetos de recuperación, por mucho que el combate sea sin restricciones. Os lo digo, porque aunque deberíais ganar sin recurrir a eso, no sería de extrañar que el primer líder siempre cueste, así que aprovechad esa ventaja para comenzar vuestra aventura…

-La poción, puedo usar la poción.- Pensó Ryuko.

Ryuko dudaba de sí misma, pero al final sacó de su bolsa un spray y se lo roció a Larvitar por encima. Larvitar consiguió recuperar prácticamente todas sus fuerzas y se veía de nuevo sin magulladuras.

-Vamos a por él, ¿vale, Tarrinas?- Le susurró cariñosamente.

Larvitar dio un gritito decidido. Ryuko volvió a su lado del campo.

-Lo siento, no me esperaba que tuvieras otro pokemon.

-Ya lo sabes para la siguiente, hasta que no se dé el combate por terminado tienes que guardar las formas. Ahora bien, ¡Nosepass, machacalo con un tumba rocas!

-¡Tarrinas, Mordisco!

El Nosepass retrocedió por el mordisco de Larvitar.

-¡Continua así, Tarrinas!

-Esta es la única forma que tengo de vencer a ese pokemon defensivo, ¡haciendo que no ataque nunca!- Pensaba Ryuko mientras observaba los potentes mordiscos de su Larvitar uno detrás de otro, haciendo retroceder cada vez más a Nosepass.

-¡Nosepass! ¡Me estoy cansando, deja de retroceder de una vez y métele el tumba rocas!

El siguiente mordisco de Larvitar no lo intimidó y sepultó a Larvitar bajo una increíble cantidad de rocas.

-Ahora empieza con las fortalezas. Esto ya está sentenciado.- Petra miraba el combate satisfecha.- Has peleado bien, pero no ha sido suficiente. Aunque tu Larvitar siga mordiendo a mi Nosepass, a este no le harán ni cosquillas los dientes de tu pokemon.- Ryuko no contestaba, ella solo estaba atenta al Nosepass de Petra.- Solo es cuestión de tiempo que te ven…

De pronto Nosepass se dolió por un mordisco de Larvitar.

-¡Ahora Tarrinas, está débil, así que dale tu mejor guardia baja!

Larvitar se posicionó en la espalda de Nosepass y le propició un puñetazo en toda la nariz cuando este se giraba. Nosepass salió volando y rebotó unas cuantas veces antes de quedarse nariz abajo.

Los ojos de Petra lo decían todo sobre ella. No se esperaba dos golpes críticos seguidos, y menos a su Nosepass defensivo físico. No daba crédito a lo que había visto.

-Esa determinación. Ese poderío. Bruno, tienes a una entrenadora muy peculiar bajo tu tutela.-Petra sonrió.

Petra se acercó a Ryuko.

-Enhorabuena, me has vencido.-Petra le entregó la Medalla Piedra y la MT Tumba rocas a Ryuko.- Solo te diré que tú y tu Larvitar me habéis traído unos buenos recuerdos de un entrenador novato. Espero que como yo los tengo en mi mente, vosotros lleguéis más lejos que él incluso.

Ryuko no paraba de llorar y de abrazar a su querido Tarrinas. Ya tenían su primera medalla.


	4. 4 Rivales de nuevo

**DISCLAIMER:** En este fanfic se utilizan tanto personajes como lugares que corresponden a Pokémon Company (Game Freak).

Tengo permiso para la utilización de los nicks (de ámbito público todos) que aparecen en el relato correspondiente a terceros.

Original es la trama y algún que otro personaje y escenario creado por mi mismo.

 **Capitulo 4. Rivales de nuevo**

-Desde que arreglaron el Túnel Fervergal, no hay ningún problema en ir hasta Malvalona. ¿A que sí, Mawile?

Porlakh y su Mawile caminaban tranquilamente por la Ruta 117. El paisaje se inundaba de flores y pequeños estanques de agua. Esta ruta era de gran tránsito, puesto que unía el Pueblo Verdegal con Ciudad Malvalona y, además, en medio de la ruta se encontraba la famosísima Guardería, mundialmente conocida por ser la primera del mundo en la cual trataban tan bien a los Pokémon que hasta se podían dejar más de uno a la vez.

Porlakh sabía todo esto por un viejecito que conoció en el túnel al cual se le habían perdido las gafas.

De entre las flores se tropezó un Roselia. Éste miró a Mawile. Mawile hizo lo mismo.

-¡Eso es un combate Pokémon!- Porlakh se preparó, pokeball en mano.- Creo que ese va a ser nuestro nuevo compañero.

Ante tal afirmación, Mawile dio un gritito de confirmación.

-¡Utiliza tu nuevo movimiento! ¡Mawile, agarre!

El Roselia estaba iluminando sus pétalos. Un megaagotar drenó la vida de Mawile en capsulitas de no más de una semilla de grande, muy brillantes, que fueron a parar al cuerpo del Pokémon salvaje.

Mawile ni se inmutó y enrolló su boca por todo lo largo del cuerpo de Roselia e hizo un poderoso agarre. Tan crítico fue que Porlakh no tuvo más tiempo que echarle la pokeball.

-Si un Pokémon está debilitado, no puede ser capturado por una pokeball por su falta de fuerzas. Por favor, déjame tenerte en mi equipo.- Murmuraba Porlakh.

La pokeball se movió 3 veces antes de hacer la explosión de estrellitas que decía que el Pokémon había sido capturado.

-¡Espera ahí, ladrón!- Era la voz de una chica que aparecía desde las flores cual nuevo brote buscando los rayos del Sol.-¡Llevo todo el día detrás de ese Roselia! ¡Debería ser…! ¿Porlakh?

-¿Ryuko?

Porlakh empezó a dolerle la barriga de tanto reírse. El aspecto era desastroso, flores por todo su cuerpo y manchas de tierra y lodo en su ropa.

La cara de Ryuko empezaba a sonrojarse.

Hasta que explotó.

-¡Te reto a un combate por ese Roselia! ¡Te voy a demostrar que desde mi derrota he mejorado!

-No puedo negarme si me pones un combate Pokémon de por medio. ¿Estás listo, Mawile?- Entrenador y Pokémon cruzaron miradas. Sus espíritus estaban en sintonía.

-¡Adelante, Tarrinas!- Gritó Ryuko desde el otro lado lo lo que se suponía que iba a ser la zona del combate.

Un prado de flores los separaban. Una pokeball en su centro. Y los entrenadores se lanzaron:

-¡Mawile, usa tu agarre!

-¡Tarrinas, tumba rocas!

Diciéndolo prácticamente al unísono, ambos Pokémon se lanzaron el uno contra el otro.

Las rocas empezaron a caer en el camino de Mawile, pero consiguió llegar a la vera del Larvitar y lo agarró tan fuerte que el Pokémon de Ryuko empezó a gritar. Hasta que la última piedra del tumba rocas impactó de lleno, pisándole el pie a Mawile y sufriéndole gran dolor.

-¡No!-Porlakh no se lo creía.- Acaba de quitarme la iniciativa en el combate…

-Tarrinas, terminemos ya. ¡Chirrido!

El tremendo grito exasperó a Mawile. Las heridas del megaagotar se hacían notar.

-Veo que esta vez estamos contra las cuerdas, amigo.- Hablaba Porlakh con Mawile.- ¡Vayamos a por la victoria!

-¡Maaaaa!

-¡Lánzale un mordisco!

Ryuko se extrañaba por ese movimiento.

-Sabes que es ineficaz contra mi Tarrinas, ¿Por qué no vas con tu llanto falso?

-Porque hice mal la elección de mi primer movimiento.- Dijo cabizbajo.

Ryuko ni se inmutó y solo se fijaba en el combate. Veía cómo Larvitar se libraba sin más problemas del mordisco del Mawile de Prolakh.

-¡Tarrinas, termínalo con un avalancha!

-Mawile, hazle tu viento feérico.

Justo en el momento en el que Mawile iba a juntar las palmas para lanzarle el ataque, la tremenda avalancha de rocas lo hizo retroceder. Y aunque el ataque en sí pareció no afectarle realmente fuerte, no pudo reaccionar ante el siguiente avalancha del Pokémon de Ryuko.

El Mawile de Porlakh caía debilitado ante un Larvitar crecido.

-¿Lo hemos conseguido?- Ryuko no se lo creía. Y cuando iba a empezar a celebrarlo junto a Larvitar, se fijó en Mawile, en lo magullado que estaba.-Tenemos que llevarlo a un Centro Pokémon…

-Lo sé, tranquila.- Porlakh guardó a Mawile en su pokeball y recogió la que tenía el Roselia.- Es tuya.

Ryuko negó con la cabeza.

-No fui capaz de atraparla por mis propios medios.- Suspiró.- Y no creas que no he notado que tu Mawile venía tocado al combate.

-Es tuya.- Porlakh se miró al suelo. Él seguía ofreciendo la pokeball a su compañera.

-Da gracias a que tu primera derrota ha sido contra mí. Igualmente, yo te doy las gracias de haberme ganado en la Escuela Pokémon.- Una sonrisa salía de ella.

Porlakh pasó a su lado chocando los hombros. Su ceño era una cordillera. Sus bufidos expresaban su desesperación.

-No te lo perdonaré.

Esas fueron las únicas palabras que le dijo a Ryuko antes de dirigirse a Ciudad Malvalona.

El aire soplaba levantando los pétalos de las flores en hermosos remolinos de viento que se formaban con el paso de la brisa. Ryuko sonrió.

-A partir de ahora nos va a tocar ponernos las pilas, Tarrinas.


	5. 5 La determinación campeona

**DISCLAIMER:** En este fanfic se utilizan tanto personajes como lugares que corresponden a Pokémon Company (Game Freak).

Tengo permiso para la utilización de los nicks (de ámbito público todos) que aparecen en el relato correspondiente a terceros.

Original es la trama y algún que otro personaje y escenario creado por mi mismo.

 **Capitulo 5. La determinación campeona**

-Soy Elisabeth, la nueva campeona de Hoenn.

La campeona salía del edificio de la Liga Pokémon viendo cómo los Pokémon primigenios bufaban y gemían de dolor ante el Mewtwo y el Snorlax del mejor entrenador del mundo.

-¿Quién ha sido tan poderoso como para someter al mayor entrenador Pokémon y al Profesor Oak?

-¡Elisabeth! -Máximo no esperaba que lo contase todo en voz alta.

-¿Crees que ni Aura ni Bruno están capacitados como para saberlo?- Máximo se volvió a erguir y asintió.- Al parecer un grupo terrorista nos pide deshacer las ligas Pokémon de todo el mundo, sino podemos decir adiós a los grandes profesores de nuestro tiempo.

-¿Qué?- Bruno se sobresaltó.- ¿No solo tienen al Profesor Oak?

-Elm, Ciprés, Abedul, Serbal, hasta la Profesora Encina de Teselia. No entiendo cómo no hemos sabido de sus desapariciones hasta ahora.

Máximo sonreía cada vez que miraba a Elisabeth. Tanto poder y a la vez tanta dedicación en una sola persona.

-Este grupo de personas se hace llamar Team Legendary, un nombre muy presuntuoso para mi gusto. -Elisabeth iba enseñando la carta mientras se iba acercando a Red. -Al parecer lo único que podemos hacer para no dañar a los profesores es… -Elisabeth se giró hacia la puerta principal. -Máximo di al Alto Mando que salga, y que cierren la puerta.

-¿Al final vas a caer en su juego de los gimnasios?- Máximo la miró antes de irse, y su sonrisa se lo dijo todo.

Bruno y Aura guardaron sus Pokémon en sus pokeball, al igual que Red.

-Dicen que abrirán nuevos gimnasios en todas las regiones solo para los altos cargos de las ligas. Y que este año se celebrará una única Liga Pokémon, tanto para los participantes como para los altos cargos. Su objetivo no lo dicen claramente -Elisabeth sonreía excitada por todos sus pensamientos. -pero es una oportunidad increíble, ¿no creéis?

Después de un silencio donde todos notaron que el aire respiraba con una tranquila brisa y que el cielo había recuperado su color celeste, Elisabeth continuó:

-También dicen que cualquier excampeón puede participar. Máximo ya me ha dicho que se quedará en Hoenn para tranquilizar a las masas y que no cunda el pánico, pero ¿y vosotros? ¿Me seguiréis? ¿Campeón Bruno, Campeona Aura?

Ambos se detuvieron frente a ella. Bruno se quitó la bata de profesor. Los tres miraron a Red.

-¿A dónde hay que ir?- Dijeron los tres.

Tras el Charizard de Red, volaban Bruno con su Pelliper y Aura en su Swellow. Ambos veían cómo Elisabeth no sacaba una pokeball, sino una flauta. Nada más escuchar una nota, un gran torbellino de aire pasó a su lado. Tambaleó hasta al firme Charizard de Red. Los tres se giraron hacia donde teóricamente estaba Elisabeth, pero ya no se encontraba nadie allí.

-¿Qué es lo que estáis mirando?- Gritaba Elisabeth desde al lado de Bruno.

Bruno y Aura se sorprendieron al ver que iba montada sobre un Latios. Red en cambio, sonrió.

-Hay que saber hacer amigos.- Dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa.

Era un largo viaje, pero todos sabían que estaban poniendo rumbo a Sinnoh.

-Así que en la Isla Hierro…

Una gran cantidad de gente muy poderosa de todas las regiones conocidas estaban allí reunidas.

-Se nota quienes han sido los campeones de sus regiones.- Aura estaba asombrada de cuantos habían acudido.

Había dos campeones que se llevaban las miradas de todos antes de aparecer Red. Cintia, la campeona de Sinnoh, y Gold, el campeón de Jhoto y el que se rumorea que ganó en un combate a Red, aunque como este, se veía que no era muy hablador.

El cruce de miradas entre Red y Gold hizo callar por un momento a los demás que presenciaban la escena.

Pero en ese instante un Deoxys forma ataque apareció con un perfecto teletransporte en medio de los entrenadores. Lo único que portaba era una carta, la cual dejó caer y se fue.

-¿¡Pero qué flipada ha sido esa!?- Sixto no reprimió su sorpresa. Pero nadie se rió.

Red miraba la carta en el suelo. Gold la recogió y la abrió.

No decía nada.

-¿Qué es lo que pone?- Alecrán, Alto Mando de Sinnoh, no pudo aguantarse y le quitó el contenido de la carta a Gold. Pasado un momento de silencio habló ante todos.- Es una lista de los ocho gimnasios de una llamada "Liga Legendaria". Hay dos en Kanto, uno en el Monte Moon y otro en las Islas Espuma. Después hay uno en… ¿Isla Quarta? ¿Dónde está eso?

-Es donde está mi casa.- Lorelei, Alto Mando de la Liga Añil, se impuso sobre los demás.- Es una pequeña isla al sur de Kanto.

-¡Sigue ya, bicho!- Sixto se empezaba a ofuscar por la pérdida de tiempo.

-Sixto, has de controlarte y pasar estas pruebas.- Máximo apareció detrás de él.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Elisabeth estaba un tanto extrañada.

-Yo ya los he visto.

-¿A quiénes?- Catleya, Alto Mando de Teselia, como siempre en su burbuja.

-A los del Team Legendary.- Todos hicieron silencio en ese momento.- Han ido a cerrar la Liga Pokémon de Ciudad Colosalia. No existía posibilidad de no asistir.- Máximo tuvo la mirada perdída por un mero segundo, pero la gran mayoría se dio cuenta de ello.- Al parecer son un equipo destinado únicamente a la captura y uso de los Pokémon legendarios, lo que me hace pregun-…

-Espera, espera. ¿Cómo que Pokémon legendarios, Máximo?- Cintia dio un paso al frente del antiguo campeón de Hoenn.

-Solo dos me mostraron sus Pokémon, pero está claro que el tener un Phione y un Virizion, para unos miembros de a pie, no es normal.- Máximo cogió aire.- Solo es una suposición, pero si este equipo malvado trabajase con la clonación Pokémon como su fuente de poder podríamos vernos en un aprieto, puesto que si ya hay legendarios temibles sin capturar, si además tuviéramos que enfrentarnos contra los que también tenemos... – La mirada de Máximo no fue dirigida para Bruno y Aura, sino para León y Maya, campeones de Sinnoh.- Espero equivocarme.

-Pero eso solo son suposiciones.- Karen entró a la conversación.

-Sí, pero estas posibilidades las hay que tener en cuenta.

-Sí, muy bien todo, vamos a tener que patear algunos culos legendarios, pero ¿podríamos terminar esto cuanto antes?- Sixto seguía en sus trece.

-He de decir que no es poco interesante lo que se está hablando, pero la verdad es que Sixto tiene razón.- Bruno, Alto Mando de la Liga Añil, intervino con su potente voz.- Cuanto más estamos aquí, más tiempo están las Ligas paralizadas.

Todos callaron y Alecrán siguió:

-En Jotho también hay dos, en las Ruinas Alfa y en el Lago de la Furia. En Hoenn hay un gimnasio en la Cascada Meteoro. En Sinnoh está en el Lago Valor. Y el último y octavo gimnasio está en el Bosque Azulejo de Teselia. -Y Alecrán plegó la carta.

Todos empezaban a irse cuando Kalm, actual Campeón de la Liga de Kalos, acompañado de Dianta y Serena, agarró a Alecrán del hombro.

-¿No hay nada de Kalos? ¿No hay nada de la Liga?

-Nada.- Alecran le extendió la carta.- Puedes mirarlo por ti mismo, Campeón.

-¡Rumbo al Lago Valor!- Elisabeth alzó el puño.- ¡Máximo, haremos una competición! ¡Y como yo soy la Campeona has de aceptar!- Máximo no sabía de qué le estaba hablando, mientras Elisabeth lo señalaba directamente- Yo me llevaré a Sixto y a Fátima, y tu irás junto con Dracón y Nívea. El primer equipo que consiga las 8 medallas ganará… Esto… ¡Algo! ¡Ya lo pensaré!

Algunos de los aún presentes la miraban de reojo.

-¡Gran idea, Campeona!- Sixto se encendió.

-¡Siii!- Aparentando dar pasos de baile, Fátima se acercó a Dracón.- ¡Vamos a ver si eres capaz de vencerme ahora viejo verde!

Y dicho esto los tres partieron rumbo al Lago Valor.

-Y yo que empezaba a tener respeto por Elisabeth...- Suspiraba Máximo.

-¿Nos quedaremos atrás, Máximo?- Diciendo esto Dracón, Máximo se dio cuenta de que ambos lo estaban mirando.

-¿Qué?


End file.
